memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Armada
Star Trek: Armada is a Real Time Strategy (RTS) game, published by Activision in 2000. The game can be played either as a single-player campaign, or a multi-player Internet combat mode. In either mode, the player(s) build and maintain fleets and stations of one of four races: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. The single-player mode is story-driven: the player has a series of objectives to complete over 25 missions, in an intervowen storyline covering all four races. One main gripe about Armada was that each race could only build five types of starships and that each race's ships were essentially the same ship with different sprites. Fans dealt with these problems by creating a series of game modifications, or "mods" that ranged from cosmetic changes, to completely new games using the ST: Armada engine. Voiceover Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard and Locutus of Borg *J.G. Hertzler as Chancellor Martok *Michael Dorn as Ambassador Worf *Denise Crosby as Admiral Sela Featured starship classes These classes are stock with the game. This list does not include user-made ships. United Federation of Planets starships *''Venture'' class *''Defiant'' class **USS Avenger *''Steamrunner'' class *''Akira'' class **USS Jupiter *''Nebula'' class *''Sovereign'' class **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] *''Galaxy'' class (non-buildable) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] (non-playable) *''Premonition'' class (non-buildable) **USS Premonition Klingon Empire starships *''NuQ'Duj'' class *''B'Rel'' class *''SuQ'Jagh'' class *''Vor'cha'' class *''Fek'lhr'' class *''Negh'Var'' class **Martok's flagship **Toral's flagship *''Jach'eng'' class Romulan Star Empire starships *''Talon'' class *''Shrike'' class *''Raptor'' class *''Griffin'' class *''Shadow'' class *''D'deridex'' class **Sela's flagship *''Phoenix'' class *Omega Containment Vessel Borg Collective starships *Detector *Interceptor *Assimilator *Borg sphere *Borg diamond *Borg cube **Locutus's cube Ferengi starships *''D'kora'' class Cardassian starships *''Galor'' class *Damar Class *Omega Containment Vessel Son'a starships *Son'a scout *Son'a battleship Dominion starships *Jem'Hadar attack ship *Jem'Hadar cruiser Breen starships *Breen warship Other ships and stations *Alien Space Station *Borg Omega Containment Station Specified starships and starbases Federation *'Starbase 612': a Starfleet base located in the Beta Quadrant that was attacked by the Borg in 2376. Setting The game takes place on and around stardate 53550 (as well as a brief interlude into 2364), just after the end of the Dominion War. Relations between the allies have deteriorated slightly, with the Romulans and the Klingons once again in dispute. Single-player campaign Federation campaign Premonitions The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], accompanied by two Akira-class ships, must eliminate rogue Jem'Hadar attack ships in the sector, in order to secure colonisation efforts. During the mission, a temporal vortex is detected, and a Starfleet vessel emerges, pursued by two Borg spheres. The vessel is the USS Premonition, and its CO, Captain Thaddeus Demming, informs Captain Picard that a major Borg invasion is imminent. Within the hour, a force of Borg ships will attack and destroy the nearby Starbase 612, the first step to the assimilation of the Alpha Quadrant. "Captain's Log, Stardate 53550.8, With the Dominion war over, and matters staberlising in the Alpha Quadrant, the Enterprise is helping to re-establish an outpost in the Barisa system. Though we are not expecting any conflicts, there have been rumours of renegade Dominion ships in the area, who have refused to accept the Federation/Dominion treaty. The Enterprise is being sent to protect the outpost, should any hostilities arise." Paradise Revisited Ambassador Worf, on temporary assignment to the Ba'ku settlement, and commanding the USS Avenger, must eliminate a force of Son'a warships intent on reclaiming the planet. He receives word of the Borg invasion, and heads to Qo'noS to gain reinforcement. "Acting Captain's Log, Ambassador Worf I have been temporally re-assigned from my duties on the Klingon home world, to mediate a situation developing in the Bak'u system. Starfleet has given me command of the USS Avenger, to deal with any hostilities that may arise." Vendetta En route to Qo'noS, Worf is ambushed by Toral, and a small force of Klingon warships. Outgunned, he must traverse the Ikolis Expanse, a hazardous region of space, to escape, salvaging vessels to assist along the way. In order to prevent Toral seizing the Klingon throne, Worf takes the Avenger into the Gamma Quadrant, and retrieves the Sword of Kahless. "Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 53551.6 I am taking the Avenger through the Ikolis expanse. Though it is a tretorous area to navigate, it should reduce the voyage back to Qo-nos significantly." Dark Omens The Enterprise arrives at Starbase 612, to find its defense fleet in ruins, and most of the station's facilities heavily damaged. The player must salvage as many ships as possible, and bring local stations back on-line in order to repel a second wave of attack, including an assault by assimilated Starfleet vessels, and eliminate the local Borg base. "Captain's Log, Stardate 53551.6 We have been hailing Starbase 612 ever since we recived the USS Premonition's warnings about the Borg. There has been no response. I fear we might be too late..." Klingon campaign To the Gates of Sto'vo'kor The Borg have struck at Klingon territory as well. Chancellor Martok must lead an assault on a Borg force attacking the Gamma Eridon sector. Once the Borg have been eliminated, Martok heads for his command base to find out why expected reinforcements did not appear. The Enemy Within Having escaped from Worf in "Vendetta", Toral has assembled a formidable fleet, and launches an assault on Martok's starbase. The base must be held until the Avenger arrives, when Martok evacuates to the Defiant-class vessel, and leaves the sector, bound for Qo'noS, to present the Sword of Kahless to the Klingon High Council. A Good Day to Die Qo'noS is embroiled in conflict as Martok arrives aboard the Avenger. Worf's vessel is refitted with a cloaking device, and dispatched to trail Toral. Martok must attack and destroy Toral's main base. Toral manages to escape the attack, with Worf in hot pursuit... Gray Eminence Continuing from the end of "A Good Day to Die", Toral escapes to a Romulan base near the border. Martok's fleet follows behind, and launches an assault to clear the sector of all Romulan presence. With Toral and the Romulans routed, the Klingons are free to shore up the Federation's defenses ahead of the Borg invasion. Romulan campaign Cloak and Dagger Admiral Sela is dispatched into Klingon space to rescue a noted Romulan scientist, Dr. Oldan, from a prison in the Krios system. Following the successful destruction of the prison, and the recovery of Dr. Oldan, Sela is called to the Neutral Zone by order of the Tal Shiar. A Call to Power A Tal Shiar operative, Jal'par, informs Sela that a group of Ferengi vessels have discovered the Omega particle in a remote corner of space. The Ferengi, unaware of the value of their discovery, are preparing to sell it to the Cardassians. Sela must intercept the trade, and seize Omega for their own uses. The Ferengi are easily bought off, and the Cardassians are eliminated. As the specially constructed containment vessel retrieves the particle, Borg transwarp signatures are detected, and the fleet heads for Romulus. The Gauntlet With the Borg in pursuit, Sela's fleet must negotiate the sector to reach a Romulan starbase beyond a wormhole at its edge. The Klingons are also in the sector, and Sela's fleet is too small and too vulnerable to take on a large force. The containment vessel is taken through the wormhole, and Jal'par remains behind to deal with the Borg threat. Unholy Alliances Sela negotiates a temporary alliance with the Borg. In exchange for eliminating a major Klingon base, the Romulans will give Omega to the Collective. The Klingon presence is formidable, and includes several Jach'eng class doomsday weapons. Once the Klingon threat is eliminated, Sela reneges on the deal, and a vast cloaked fleet attacks and destroys the Borg base. With their links to Toral severed, and the Borg threat temporarily subdued, the Romulans can begin negotiations with the Federation and the Klingons. Borg campaign Resurrection In search of the Omega particle, the Collective attacks a Dominion base, and assimilates a Dominion cloning facility to create a clone of Jean-Luc Picard. Locutus is directed to assimilate the Omega particle at all costs. Assimilation The Borg have assimilated Jal'par, and learned the location of the Romulan starbase which is the temporary home of the Omega particle. With limited resources, the Borg must assimilate nearby vessels and starbases to gain enough ships to successfully capture the base. The Borg discover that the Federation is arranging a conference between the Romulans and the Klingons. Such an alliance would jeopardise the Collective's goals, and Locutus dispatches a vessel to intercept the Federation's ambassador, one Spock, before he reaches the conference. :This mission features the only appearance of the Breen in the game. Extermination Establishing a staging ground for the construction of a transwarp gate in the Pleiadus Cluster - to return Omega to Unimatrix 01 - the Collective encounters a space-dwelling lifeform, Species 9341, whose energy attacks drain crew from ships and stations. With little prospect for assimilation, the sector must be cleansed of the species' presence. Since standard weapons are ineffective against the mother creatures, the Borg diamond's ultritium burst weapon must be developed and deployed. With the gate constructed, and Omega returned to the Delta Quadrant, Locutus is given a new objective: assimilate Earth. The Twilight Hour The Borg fleet has arrived in Sector 001, destroying the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. The Federation fleet has pulled back into Earth orbit for a last stand, and Locutus confronts Picard. "Resistance is, and always has been, futile" he says, revealing that the Federation's attempt to orchestrate peace between the Romulans and Klingons has failed - Spock has been assimilated. The Federation stands alone. Hopelessly outnumbered, the Federation fleet falls to the Borg advance. The Avenger is destroyed, the Enterprise escapes through a temporal vortex created by the Premonition, and the assimilation of Earth begins... Omega campaign Once and Again As the Federation loses the battle for Earth, the Premonition opens a temporal vortex. The Enterprise travels back in time, arriving near the Romulan/Klingon border just in time to prevent the attack on Spock's vessel. With the Borg converging on the area, the Enterprise and the escort fleet must get Spock to the conference intact. A Line in the Sand "The Twilight Hour" from the Federation's perspective. This time, however, the time-travelling Enterprise arrives with a combined Romulan and Klingon fleet. The original Enterprise travels back via the Premonition's temporal vortex to complete the causality loop. With the additional reinforcement, the Borg fleet is repelled. Locutus escapes via a transwarp gate, and the combined fleet pursues in standard warp. The Alpha and the Omega, Part I The Borg transwarp signatures have been tracked to their primary base in the Alpha Quadrant, the Pleiadus Cluster (from "Extermination"). In order to completely wipe out the Borg threat, the transwarp gate must be captured, so that the fleet can trace the Borg fleet back to the Delta Quadrant, and destroy the Omega particle. The Alpha and the Omega, Part II The combined fleet uses the transwarp gate to journey into the heart of Borg space. A feint attack is quickly repelled by the Borg, but Worf in the Avenger and a small Klingon/Romulan fleet uses the diversion to sneak into the Unimatrix. A new transwarp gate is built using a captured Borg construction vessel, and the rest of the fleet jumps in. The Borg unimatrix and the Omega containment facility are attacked and destroyed, as is the cloned Locutus. At the last minute, the Collective dispatches a single Borg sphere back to 2364, destroying the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] just after "Encounter at Farpoint", thus erasing the victory. The Premonition, protected from the changes in the timeline, travels back to eliminate the sphere (this provides a reference to an earlier comment by Picard in "Premonitions" - where he states he has seen the Premonition before). Timeline The various campaigns of Armada are out of order with one another. This is the proper order of the story: * Resurrection- BORG 1 * Cloak and Dagger- ROMULAN 1 * Premonitions- FEDERATION 1 * Call to Power- ROMULAN 2 * Paradise Revisited- FEDERATION 2 * Dark Omens- FEDERATION 4 * To the Gates of Sto'Vo'Kor- KLINGON 1 * Vendetta- FEDERATION 3 * The Enemy Within- KLINGON 2 * The Gauntlet- ROMULAN 3 * A Good Day to die- KLINGON 3 * Grey Eminence- KLINGON 4 * Unholy Alliances- ROMULAN 4 * Assimilation- BORG 2 * Extermination- BORG 3 * The Twighlight Hour- BORG 4 * Once and Again- OMEGA 1 * A Line in the Sand- OMEGA 2 * The Alpha and the Omega- OMEGA 3 * The Alpha and the Omega, Part Two- OMEGA 4 Multiplayer mode In multiplayer mode, the aim is to be the last player standing. Each player can choose one of the four races, and must build up a fleet to eliminate the other players. Play is possible over local area networks or over the Internet via WON (World Opponent Network) servers. These servers are now being run by Vivendi Universal only until the demand for the game drops or people stop emailing them when the servers go down. The vessels and resources available can vary according to the settings used. Instant Action Instant Action is the single-player equivalent of multiplayer mode - the additional players controlled by computer. See also * Star Trek: Armada II de:Star Trek: Armada